Preciados recuerdos al atardecer
by Nye Soryu
Summary: Cualquiera. Paré en seco. Mi respiración era entrecortada y fuerte, mi vista estaba nublada a causa de mis lágrimas. Me quedé mirando fijamente mis manos mientras mi cerebro pensaba a mil por hora. Cualquiera.
1. Chapter 1

**Advertencia**: En este capitulo aún no sale nada de lo que debáis taparle los ojos a vuestros menores (?) Pero en los próximos lo habrá. El tiempo de este fanfic se sitúa cuando Sinbad esta en Balbhad aprendiendo del padre de Alibaba a como manejar un país. Siento si no coincide exactamente las edades y todo eso, perdonadme la vida *cry*

La historia esta escrita en tercera persona, pero en los momentos de recordar o los importantes, los relato en primera persona porque creo que se hace mas amena la forma de escribir y ser leído. También destacar que habrán trozos relatados por Sinbad y otros por Ja'far, y quien sabe, quizás por otros personajes si es necesario para que se entienda bien :3

Una mariposa se posaba suavemente en la mano del Joven rey de Sindria  
Mientras Sinbad reposaba en el alféizar de una de las incontables ventanas de medio arco que poseía su palacio, observando el atardecer hermoso de aquel país llamado Sindria mientras la suave brisa de verano acariciaba su cara, vislumbró a lo lejos una pareja que parecía discutir.  
-Esto me trae recuerdos. -Murmuró Sinbad a la vez que suspiraba.  
Y es que al rey Sinbad le gustaba recordar anécdotas de su pasado en esos momentos de relajación de los que tan pocas veces podía disfrutar. Ese pasado en el que tantas cosas sucedieron, ese pasado que tanto amaba.  
-Que raro. -Pensó Sibad. -Ya llevo un buen rato desaparecido y aún no he oído los gritos desesperados de Ja'far buscándome -A los cinco segundos, Sinbad esbozó una sonrisa, pues imaginarse a Ja'far buscándolo como loco se le hacía muy divertido.  
-Eso significa que debo ser muy bueno escondiéndome. -Siguió pensando a la vez que reía. Mientras volvía a suspirar el joven Rey, buscó de nuevo con la mirada a la pareja que discutía. El chico perseguía a la chica y tras tes intentos fallidos de intentar hablar con ella, la abrazó y ella no tuvo mas remedio que rendirse. Acto seguido, se fueron caminando tranquilamente cogidos de la mano.  
-Ah... si tan solo fuese así de fácil con cierto suje... -Y antes de poder acabar la frase, el rey Sinbad, sin darse cuenta, se le cerraron los párpados recordando ciertas anécdotas con el sujeto que intentaba mencionar.

Noche uno: Aquellos preciados recuerdos

** -Sinbad-**  
-Y aquí estoy con diez y nueve años, tumbado en el suelo y observando el cielo como el que no quiere la cosa.  
Como me gustaría en ocasiones ser una persona normal y corriente... aunque, si fuera así, mi vida sería muy aburrida. -Pensé en uno de los ataques de enfados que me dan. Me levanté de un salto del suelo para poder subir a un árbol y así echar una siesta sin que nadie me molestara. Mientras trepo el árbol me da por observar las vistas que me rodean.  
-Balbhad, hermoso país comerciante. -Pienso. -Estoy aquí para aprender como manejar un país... -Seguía pensando. Aveces, al pensar en toda la responsabilidad que conlleva un país, me agobia y necesito escapar. Creo que todo esto se me hace muy grande todavía. Ya estaba a punto de cogerme a la rama más alta de todas para poder descansar cuando de repente, noté un alambre que se enrollaba en mi pierna. -Oh no. - Pensé. Y antes de poder seguir pensando alguna blasfemia el alambre tiró fuertemente de mi obligando a mi cuerpo chocar contra el suelo de manera involuntaria.  
-¿A que viene eso Ja'far? -Le grité bastante enfadado mientras me recuperaba del golpe. -¿Te has vuelto loco? ¿Es que acaso quieres matarme? -Realmente el golpe no dolía, era mas la rabia que sentía por haber sido descubierto huyendo de todo.  
-¿A caso me habrías hecho caso si te hubiera llamado amablemente? -Cuando Ja'far estaba molesto por algo, en este caso por haberme escapado, su mirada se volvía fría como la de un asesino. Como la de aquel asesino que salvé hace unos años. Para calmar su mirada sin emociones, esbozo una sonrisa para intentar desviarme del tema. -¿Que haces en las afueras de Balbhad? ¿Va todo bien? -Su tono de voz era monótona e indiferente, aunque con una chispa de enfado.  
-Claro... va todo... bien... -Me senté y mi cara pasó de ser una sonrisa a no tener expresiones. ¿Porqué está aquí? El se la pasa todo el día persiguiéndome para que cumpla mis obligaciones y parece importarle un pepino el como me siento. - Como siempre Ja'far, como siempre. -Suspiré y apoyé mi cara en mi mano para parecer cansado.

-Sinbad  
-Llámame Sin, te lo he dicho muchas veces -me quejé.  
-Ah... S-Sin... -El peliblanco se sonrojó un poco. ¿Que le pasa? Para asuntos mas importantes no pierde la postura y para pronunciar mi nombre se pone rojo. Debe ser la edad.  
-Que quieres -Mi tono era de pasotismo.  
-Hace tiempo que te observo, a veces te veo como ahora, decaído, y me preguntaba si podría hacer algo por ti. -Le ha costado un buen rato soltar la frase, parece indeciso, como si me tuviera miedo o algo.  
Me lo quedo mirando fijamente y me levanto sin desviar mi mirada de la suya.  
-Si, si que puedes. -Y antes de dejarle reaccionar lo rodeé con mis brazos tan fuerte como pude. Notaba como Ja'far intentaba zafarse de mi, pero yo hacía mas fuerza para que no se separase, no ahora, si se separara ahora siento que podría mostrarle una cara a la que nadie le enseño. -Ja'far, eres la única persona en la quien confío. ¿Sabes? A veces pienso en el futuro que nos espera y me entra una presión en el pecho... lo único que se me ocurre hacer en esos casos es correr a ninguna parte -Le susurré en el oído. Inevitablemente algunas lágrimas salieron de mis ojos recorriendo mi cara. Ja'far seguía intentando separarse de mi, pero esta vez no se lo impedí. Ya no me importaba que me viera de esa manera. Llevaba guardando tanta fuerza que al empujarme para separarse de mi me tiró al suelo. Parecía sorprendido de verme así.  
Ja'far respiraba muy deprisa. ¿Se había puesto nervioso? Su cara pasó de tener una expresión sorprendida a enfadada.

-¿Y la solución es huir no? ¿Así se arreglan las cosas? Vaya rey nos espera -Me gritó. El hecho de que me gritara esas palabras significaba que no entendía como me siento, y sin saber porque eso me produce un dolor en el pecho. Me levanté furioso y yo también me puse a gritar.  
-Te acabo de confesar como me siento y a ti solo se te ocurre gritarme. -Le grité con rabia, me sentía realmente furioso, dolido, traicionado. ¿Si a Ja'far que es al único que le puedo abrir mi corazón no me entendía, quien iba a hacerlo?  
-Deberías volver a palacio y... -Antes de que pudiera acabar la frase me abalancé sobre el volviendo a rodearle con mis brazos.  
-Déjame quedarme así un rato, por favor. -Le supliqué con una voz entrecortada.  
-¡Su...Suéltame Sin! -Gritó. Como le tenía bien agarrado su voz no podía oírse claramente. -¿Porque me abrazas? ¡Sueltame te digo! -Seguía forcejeando para liberarse.  
-¿Es que no es obvio? Tenerte entre mis brazos es lo único que me tranquiliza. -Dije muy seriamente.  
Ja'far consiguió soltarse de nuevo.  
-¡No me uses de excusa para librarte del trabajo! -Tenía los ojos llorosos y su voz estaba muy alterada. -Siempre me usas para librarte de tus responsabilidades y las acabo haciendo yo. ¿Si ahora que nuestras obligaciones no tienen mucha importancia, estás siempre escapándote, que harás cuando seas rey? -Cada palabra me hacía sentir peor.

-¡No escapo, las acabo haciendo todas! -Le contesté gritando  
-¡Porque siempre estoy detrás tuyo! ¡Y ni si quiera me das las gracias! ¡Estoy harto! ¡A veces me arrepiento de estar a tu lado! -Esa ultima frase me hizo quedarme atónito. Jamás pensé oiría decir eso de su boca. Ja'far parece haberse dado cuenta también de lo que acaba de decir porque se esta acercando a mi con un rostro muy preocupado. -Sin... yo... no me refería a eso... -Me cogió de la mano de la cual me aparte rápidamente. Me levanté y una vez que estuve a sus espaldas fui capaz de pronunciar palabra.  
-Responsabilidades, responsabilidades y responsabilidades. -Mi tono era mas frío que el hielo. Le miré de reojo, parecía estar asustado, pero mi mirada era la de un hombre que se siente traicionado.

-Sin... -Susurró Ja'far, su voz era temblorosa.  
-Si tan harto estas de estar a mi lado eres libre de marchar donde quieras. -Y justó empecé a correr. Podía oír a Ja'far gritar mi nombre una y otra vez, incluso creo que me estuvo persiguiendo durante un rato. Estaba tan dolido que ni me preocupaba saber si seguía detrás mio. Me sentía extremadamente idiota. Por fin había conseguido abrirme a alguien, y no a alguien cualquiera, si no a Ja'far y a el parecía que le hablara** cualquiera.**

**Cualquiera. **

Paré en seco. Mi respiración era entrecortada y fuerte, mi vista estaba nublada a causa de mis lágrimas. Me quedé mirando fijamente mis manos mientras mi cerebro pensaba a mil por hora.

**Cualquiera.**

Claro, eso es lo que soy para Ja'far. Cualquiera. Llegar a esa conclusión me hacía sentir la persona mas imbécil de todas. Mis ojos parecían llenarse mas de lágrimas y noté como me bajaban sin interrupción por mi cara. Por un momento deseé volver hacía atrás y gritarle cuan idiota era, ese gran idiota que me hacía sentir así de mal. Pero en vez de eso apreté bien fuerte los puños y seguí corriendo hasta llegar a mis aposentos. Corrí sin interrupción, incluso cuando Drakon y Hinahoho me vieron aparecer así de alterado e intentaron pararme para preguntarme que me pasaba, yo seguí corriendo. Al llegar a mis aposentos cerré la puerta con llave, (una tontería, porque tanto como Drakon o Hinahoho se propusieran echar la puerta abajo no les costaría mucho), aun así, la cerré y me metí en la cama sin quitarme tan siquiera las botas. Me adentré entre las sabanas como si de otro mundo se tratara e intenté olvidar todo lo que había pasado. Cerré los ojos con la esperanza de que todo hubiera sido un mal sueño, aunque en el fondo sabía bien que todo aquello era real. No entendía porque me sentía así. Haber oído a Ja'far decir esas palabras solo ha hecho que me sienta peor de lo que me sentía ya de por si. Si el no esta a mi lado nadie lo iba a estar. ¿Entonces, que sentido tenía seguir esforzandose? Soy consciente de que le he dicho que es libre de irse pero no quiero. ¿A caso no fui yo quien le salvó de aquella horrible vida que tenía? ¿Entonces porque parece que todo lo que diga y haga le moleste?  
Mientras las lágrimas seguían bajando por mis mejillas y los pensamientos invadiendo mi ser, caí en la cuenta de algo. ¿Se habrá tomado en serio lo de irse? La simple idea de que Ja'far se marchara hacía que un pánico hasta ahora desconocido invadiera mi cuerpo.  
Notaba como la respiración se aceleraba por segundos y decidí cerrar los ojos, dejar la mente en blanco y abrazarme a un cojín mientras seguía bajo las sabanas.  
Esta vez si deseé con todas mis fuerzas que se tratara de una pesadilla, y que al despertar, estuviera Ja'far a su lado, molesto por haberse quedado dormido de nuevo y sermoneandole como siempre lo hacía.

**_Continuará, muy pronto~ _**

Comentario de la Autora: Espero que os haya gustado *3* Me estoy esforzando mucho en este Fanfic, ya que Sinbad y Ja'far son mi pareja por diferencia favorit para mi querido Jafar -o- (después de esto me mata, yo lo sé, no se hacer rol, pero hago unos dramas que ni el papa xD) Os prometo que se pondrá muy interesante esto 3


	2. Chapter 2

Aquí el capitulo dos de este Fanfic que con tanta ilusión estoy escribiendo *3* Espero que os guste~ Este capitulo esta escrito bajo el punto de vista de Ja'far (un poco exagerado el pobre, ya se sabe.) Pero no por eso es menos querido, ay Ja'far, que tierno eres (?) 3

Noche uno; -Ja'far-

-¡A veces me arrepiento de estar a tu lado! - Oh no. Oh no, oh no, oh no. ¿Porque he dicho eso? ¿PORQUE? Busco rápidamente la mirada de Sin. Esta dolido, MUY dolido.  
"Miedo"  
Tengo miedo a como pueda reaccionar Sin... Se que sufre mucho, se que tiene una gran responsabilidad con la que carga el solo. Es normal que a veces se sienta así, sin embargo yo solo le atosigo mas pero, de que otra forma podría ayudarle si no?  
Mis rodillas chocan contra el suelo, lo que he dicho a sido lo peor que podría haber hecho. Juré que siempre estaría a su lado, aún así he dicho lo peor que podría haber dicho. He herido a Sin, solo pretendía ayudar y he conseguido justo lo contrario.  
De repente noto mis ojos húmedos, tengo que arreglarlo ahora.  
-Responsabilidades, responsabilidades y responsabilidades. -Me giro repentinamente hacía Sin buscando de nuevo sus ojos, sus ojos son los que siempre me indican si esta bien o no, como se siente, por eso se que cuando me ha abrazado y dicho todas esas cosas, no mentía. Por eso me he desconcertado aún más. ¿Sin me necesitar para estar tranquilo? Eso es pedir demasiado para alguien como yo.  
Miro a sus ojos y lo que veo no es precisamente lo que deseo. Veo dolor. Definitivamente le ha dolido y mucho. Ahora mas que nunca tengo miedo a lo que pueda decir.

-Sin... -Tengo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para pronunciar su nombre, pues un nudo me ahoga la garganta.  
-Si tan harto estas de estar a mi lado eres libre de marchar donde quieras. -Dice Sin. Y sin darme cuenta, mi rey empieza a correr, se aleja de mi.  
"Pánico"  
Tengo pánico a que Sin me deje, si el no estuviera yo no sería nadie. No puedo dejar que se vaya sin más, así que me levanto del suelo y empiezo a correr tras él. Grito su nombre una y otra vez para que pare, pero todo en vano. Me duele el pecho de tanto correr pero no me importa, pase lo que pase he de alcanzarle. Mientras sigo corriendo, tropiezo con algo que me hace caer de boca al suelo. Siento un dolor agudo en el tobillo derecho, al mirar compruebo que esta hinchado y que necesitaría un milagro para poder continuar corriendo al ritmo de Sinbad.  
-Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda. -Digo una y otra vez con toda la impotencia del mundo.  
Vuelvo a ponerme en pie como puedo, pero el pinchazo que siento en el tobillo me recorre el cuerpo y me hace caer en el suelo de nuevo.  
-No quiero alejarme de Sin. -Digo mientras alargo la mano. Como si pudiera alcanzarle de esta forma. Con mis brazos comienzo a arrastrarme por el suelo. Necesito llegar a palacio, necesito pedirle perdón a Sin. -Le... necesito. -Y de repente, dejo de ver a Sin corriendo. En el instante que pasa eso mis ojos se anegan de lágrimas y golpeo el suelo con el puño una y otra vez.  
¿Como hemos llegado a esto? Por una tontería, una tontería que he empezado yo. Es mi culpa, por mi culpa Sin ahora me odiará. Todo es mi culpa. Me merezco las palabras de Sin.

Pero al menos tendría que intentar llegar a palacio y pedirle perdón. Al menos eso, solo eso. Me gustaría verle de nuevo aunque solo fuera una vez. Decidido. El pie no puedo utilizarlo, pero mis brazos están perfectamente, así que me arranco un trozo de tela y lo ato bien fuerte al tobillo para que arremeta el dolor. Bueno, me parece sentir el efecto contrario, pero a la larga espero que funcione.  
Dejo que pase un rato e intento ponerme en pie de nuevo. Bien, al menos esta vez no he caído estrepitosamente como antes. Lentamente apoyo el pie malo en el suelo y ahí vuelve a estar la punzada de dolor agudo. Imposible, este pie esta inutilizable. Decido ir a la pata coja. Siento la presión de la sangre en el pie malo, pero tengo que hacerlo. Tengo que ver a Sin a toda costa. Calculo que he debido de tardar una hora y media mas o menos a llegar hasta palacio, ya que la puesta de sol ilumina mi débil sudor recorre mi cuerpo y el dolor en la pierna es mas intenso que al principio. Mis jadeos no cesan, siento la boca seca y el pie bueno entumecido de tanto saltar, pero no me importa, ya queda poco para llegar a el.  
Al entrar a palacio veo guardias por todas partes. Sigo saltando a la pata coja pero esta vez intentando esbozar una sonrisilla para que nadie sospeche. Veo a Drakon y Hinahoho charlando en un pasillo, alejándose de mi poco a poco. Bien, un problema menos. Consigo subir las escaleras y llegar al piso donde se encuentra la habitación de Sin. Mientras sigo saltando me doy cuenta que no hay nadie en toda la planta. Me resulta extraño, pero estoy tan obcecado en ver a Sinbad que no le doy importancia. Paro un momento a hacer una pausa por el maldito dolor, total, si Sinbad sale de sus aposentos me verá y no podrá el evitar esquivarme. A la vez que descanso pienso mil y una posibilidades de como debería disculparme, y lo mas importante, como decirle que me iré de su lado, que soy una molestia para el y que no debo seguir a su lado. Mis ojos vuelven a humedecerse. Es doloroso, pero será la única forma de no volver a herir a mi querido Sinbad.

Espera. ¿Yo he dicho mi querido Sinbad? Me quedo mirando fijamente su puerta.

-Ah... claro -Esbozo media sonrisa tristemente. -Gracias a él vuelvo a creer en las personas, al menos en el. -¿Como he sido tan ciego de no darme cuenta antes? Ahora si, mas que nunca he de pedirle perdón.  
Me seco las lagrimas con las manos y decido que el tiempo de descanso ha acabado. Me aferro a la poca fuerza que me queda y doy unos ultimos saltitos antes de llegar a la puerta de su habitación. Al final de todo el pasillo, una puerta grande y vistosa, junto a las incontables ventanas que forman el largo pasillo iluminado por el hermoso atardecer.

Antes de picar a la puerta decido coger una gran bocanada de aire y apoyar el pie en el suelo para que Sin no sospeche nada. Poco a poco voy apoyando el pie y de nuevo esta ese dolor agudo, pero me muerdo el labio y sigo apoyando el pie. Respiro lenta y tranquilamente para calmar el dolor. Al rato, cuando considero que las punzadas agudas son suficientemente aguantables decido picar a la puerta.  
-Sin... soy yo. -Digo. Pero no obtengo respuesta -Sin, tengo que hablar contigo. -Pero de nuevo el silencio reina en el ambiente. Me dispongo a abrir la puerta pero esta cerrada. "Maldito Sinbad" -Pienso. Suspiro y hago otro intento, el último.  
-Sin... se que estas ahí. Solo quería pedirte perdón. Yo... de verdad que no quería decirte esas cosas horribles... -Y aquí esta de nuevo ese nudo en la garganta que me hace hablar a trompicones. -Me he puesto nervioso, no sabía porque me abrazabas de golpe y... no sabía que decir... mierda -Vuelvo a llorar. Doy pena. -Sin por favor, perdóname. -Digo entre sollozos. -Sin ti no soy nadie, tu eres la razón por la que sigo vivo, por favor, abre la puerta... -Espero diez largos e interminables minutos y lo único que consigo oír son dos pasos desde el interior de la recamara. Esta claro que no quiere ni verme.

-Esta bien, si eso es lo que quieres desapareceré de tu vida -Hago una pausa. -Lo siento Sinbad, yo... yo... -Las lagrimas me impiden pronunciar ninguna palabra mas. Así que me giro de nuevo sobre una pierna y empiezo a dar saltos para alejarme de aquello que mas quiero en el mundo. Ya no se si el dolor que siento es físico o no, pero es tan intenso que cuesta respirar. Cuesta de verdad. A los cinco saltos siento que pierdo el equilibrio y sin evitarlo me dejo caer al suelo. Ojalá todo acabara aquí. Los ojos se me cierran solos...  
Oigo unos pasos fuertes y una puerta se abre de golpe, la puerta de Sinbad.  
-¡Idiota! ¿Quien te ha dado permiso para marcharte? -Me grita Sin. Consigo abrir un poco los ojos y esbozar una sonrisa. Este es uno de los momentos más felices de mi vida. Cuando logro girarme un poco para poder contemplar a Sin, busco su mirada, esa mirada que nunca miente, esa mirada tan clara y pura. La encuentro. Y en ella solo veo una gran preocupación y tristeza. Se acerca corriendo y me coge entre sus brazos. Me siento a salvo y seguro entre sus brazos, pero el punzante dolor me recuerda de nuevo la realidad. Estoy atontado, tengo mucho calor y frio a la vez. Debo tener fiebre, si, seguro que si.  
-¡Ja'far! ¡Ja'far! -Sin me zarandea entre sus brazos, lo que me hace recobrar un poco el sentido de todo. -¡Es todo mi culpa Ja'far, soy un idiota, si tan solo me hubiera comportado como debía nada de esto habría ocurrido. -Noto unas lágrimas humedeciendo mi cara, pero no son mías. Alzo la mirada y veo a Sin llorando.  
Llorando por mi culpa, por mi culpa de nuevo. Noto como mi brazo se mueve, como si tuviera voluntad propia, y va directa a secar las lágrimas de mi Sin.

**Mi Sin, suena demasiado bien para ser cierto.**

De repente Sin me mira sobresaltado y me coge de la mano con fuerza.  
-¡Ja'far, estas ardiendo! -Posa su frente sobre la mía lo que me hace ponerme demasiado nervioso. Sin busca nerviosamente la causa de mi temperatura, y yo consigo señalarle mi tobillo, que por lo que veo, el vendaje se ha esfumado y mi tobillo está completamente lila.  
Veo como Sin frunce el ceño, parece sentirse culpable. ¿Por que se siente culpable? No debería darme tanta importancia Mientras sigo sumido en mis pensamientos, me doy cuenta de que sus brazos fuertes me aprietan contra su pecho. Decido corresponderle y rodeo su cuello con mis débiles brazos. Noto como intenta levantarme del suelo pero yo se lo impido.  
-Sin yo... -Empiezo a llorar, de nuevo. -Yo no quiero irme de tu lado, no importa lo que me pase yo... -El me interrumpe.  
-No digas mas, déjalo para después... ya no puedo aguantar mas. -Y suavemente posa sus labios junto a los míos Mi corazón va a mil por hora, no se que hacer, tampoco es que tenga fuerzas para zafarme de él. Siempre he sabido que Sinbad es especial para mi, pero, hasta que punto de especial? En ese momento se me pasa la imagen de Sin con otra persona en la misma situación y me doy cuenta de cuan de especial es Sinbad para mi.

-Es mio. -Pienso una y otra vez. ¿Aunque esta bien que piense eso? Noto como siguen fundiéndose nuestros labios dejando paso a nuestras lenguas. Una sensación cálida recorre mi cuerpo de forma instantánea -Sin es mio y yo soy suyo. -Vuelvo a pensar. -No dejaré que nadie me separe de él, ni yo mismo. -Mis manos rodean su cara, obligandole a separarse de mi por un instante, me da la sensación de que llevamos un buen rato sin respirar y me falta el aire. Le miro a los ojos y se que nada de esto es falso. Su mirada es extremadamente seria, asegurándome que todo esto es real. Entre jadeos hago una mueca de dolor, estúpido tobillo.  
-Hay que curarte ya, yo puedo esperar. -Su cara volvía a ser de preocupación.  
-Pero yo no quiero esperar. -Mi tono sonaba desesperado.  
-Ja'far... -Su voz era de suplica y entonces entendí como debía sentirse al verme así. Con cuidado, Sin me levanta del suelo cogiéndome entre sus brazos como si de una princesa se tratara. Yo me aferro a su cuello con mis brazos y cierro los ojos, sintiéndome la persona más feliz del mundo, hasta que noto algo punzante clavándose en mi hombro. No entiendo nada. Abro los ojos y tanto Sin como yo estamos en el suelo. Puedo notar un cuchillo clavado en mi. Miro a Sinbad y también le veo el brazo mal herido, aunque a el solo le ha rozado. Los dos miramos hacia las ventanas buscando un objetivo que no tardamos en encontrar.

**Al Sarmen.**

Espero que os haya gustado ò_ó En el capitulo tres se pondrá TODO muy interesante. Y cuando digo todo... ES TODO *giño giño* Eh Ja'far? -o- (se que con cada capitulo le dejo mas con las ganas, lo sé, lo séeeee e_e) Soy cruel 3 Pero no, solo guardo LO MEJOR PARA EL FINAL 3

De aquí poco subiré el tercer capitulo :3 Disfruten imaginando posibilidades mientras~


	3. Chapter 3

Noche uno: -Sinbad-

Intento analizar la situación.  
Hay dos individuos de Al Sarmen que nos están atacando. Ja'far esta en el suelo con un tobillo posiblemente roto y un cuchillo clavado en el hombro. No veo a nadie que venga a socorrernos. Al menos yo puedo luchar perfectamente.  
Oigo a Ja'far revolverse de dolor. Se me enciende la sangre de ira. Voy corriendo hacia el para socorrerle pero justo cuando estoy a dos pasos de él, un cuchillo interfiere en mi camino. Escucho reír a los individuos de forma vulgar y asquerosa, lo cual hace florecer de mi interior unas ganas de asesinarlos incontrolables.  
Los dos llevan las túnicas que hace no poder reconocer sus caras. Los analizo con detenimiento. Uno lleva dos dagas y el otro una espada normal. Creo que podré manejarlo yo solo. Pero he de socorrer a Ja'far antes, no pienso dejar que le pase nada. Mientras sigo pensando un plan, observo como se acercan y finalmente se sitúan uno a cada lado del pasillo.  
El de la espada se dirige directamente a dar el golpe de gracia a Ja'far.  
-No te lo permitiré. -Susurro para mis adentros.  
Salgo disparado hacía el y con un movimiento rápido desenvaino mi espada y bloqueo la suya. Estoy justo encima de Ja'far y por un segundo me permito observarlo. Esta empapado de sudor, aunque eso no era nuevo. Lo que me llama la atención es el enorme charco de sangre que hay bajo su cuerpo. Sigo observándolo por unos segundos más mientras resisto con esfuerzo la fuerza del adversario. Jadea demasiado rápido e intenta quitarse el cuchillo con la otra mano libre que le queda. Abre los ojos y en el momento que se cruzan nuestras miradas recibo una patada en el estomago que me hace car el suelo de espaldas a la vez que me arrastro por el suelo varios metros.  
El dolor recorre mi estomago pero mi deseo de salvar a Ja'far supera con creces y me da fuerza para levantarme.  
-Esto va mal, si no hago algo ya Ja'far no aguantará. -Pienso. -¿Porque no viene nadie?  
El hombre de mi espalda empieza a reír a carcajadas.  
-¿Te estarás preguntando porque no viene nadie, no? -Dice sacando la lengua de manera repulsiva. -¡Hemos creado una barrera! -Y sigue riéndose a carcajada limpia  
¡Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda! En ese caso tardarán mucho tiempo en venir. He de hacer algo.  
Sigo pensando mientras intercambio asestadas con las espadas y las dagas. No me queda mas remedio, tendré que usar a Baal. Cuando mi enemigo se da cuenta de mis movimientos, uno de ellos se pone justo detrás de Ja'far sin yo poder evitarlo y le coge del pelo alzándolo del suelo.  
-Yo de ti me lo pensaría antes de atacar. -Me amenaza.  
Chasqueo los labios. La desesperación invade mi mente y no puedo pensar con claridad. No se que hacer.  
-Si-Sin... -Me paralizo al oír esas palabras. La voz de Ja'far es extremadamente débil. Un dolor punzante me ahoga en el pecho. -No te preocupes por mi, ataca le. No importa si me das. -Dice Ja'far entre jadeos y pausas.  
¿Pero que está diciendo? ¿Se ha vuelto loco? ¿Me esta dando a entender que le da igual morir? De ninguna manera iba a permitir eso, no puedo perderle, no ahora.

Veo al tipo que sujeta a Ja'far vacilar de si soltarle o no ahora que sabe que esta dispuesto a ser un sacrificio. Decide seguir sujetándolo mientras le pone el filo de la espada en el cuello En ese instante noto la presencia del otro hombre tras de mi, y sin dar un respiro, me agacho agilmente y le hago perder el equilibrio clavando le la espada en una de sus piernas. Oigo como grita de dolor pero no me importa. No perdonaré a nadie que haya herido a Ja'far. A la vez que el hombre cae al suelo, yo me levanto dando un corte en la otra pierna. Con esto será suficiente para que no se mueva, pero por si acaso decido darle el golpe de gracia. Cuando me giro rápidamente a rematar a mi enemigo, oigo otro grito que me hace girar por completo. Veo a Ja'far clavando le una de sus armas en un costado del enemigo. Este suelta involuntariamente a su victima para tapar su herida. Ja'far queda libre del enemigo y se dirige hacia a mi cojeando. Estoy bastante lejos de el, así que me olvido de dar el golpe de gracia a mi enemigo y empiezo a correr para tenerlo entre mis brazos.  
Definitivamente hoy no es mi día de suerte. No llego alcanzar a Ja'far cuando veo al enemigo empuñar la espada justo detrás de el. El pánico invade mi cuerpo y me obligo a correr mas deprisa.

-¡JA'FAR! -Grito, pero es demasiado tarde, el no se ha percatado de que su enemigo aún seguía con fuerzas. No le da tiempo ni a girarse cuando veo como le asesta un golpe de espada en su pequeña espalda. Miro la cara de Ja'far que me mira fijamente. Su rostro es de desconcierto, aún así el alarga su brazo para alcanzarme. A penas estaba ya a un metro de el. Todo pasa a cámara lenta. El golpe, como se va desplomando lentamente hacía el suelo y la sangre, la sangre que sale de su espalda salpicando finalmente mi cara.  
Mi cuerpo no reacciona. Veo a Ja'far tendido en el suelo con toda esa sangre a su alrededor pero soy incapaz de moverme. Su ropa pasa de ser blanca a teñirse en un carmín. Puedo notar como el enemigo pasa por mi lado para socorrer a su compañero, pero tampoco me muevo. Empiezo a temblar. No puedo apartar la mirada de la sangre, me da la sensación de que hay demasiada.  
-S-Sin... -Dice Ja'far casi sin voz, y solo entonces consigo reaccionar. -Detrás... de ti...  
Y antes de poder darme cuenta, el enemigo me clava la espalda entre las costillas. No noto que me haya malherido ningún punto vital. Dirige rápidamente la mano hacía la herida que no deja de sangrar sin descanso. Si las cosas siguen así los dos acabaremos muertos.  
-¡Baal! -Grito y empiezo a equiparme con la armadura Dijin. Noto un ligero alivio en las heridas al equiparme, pero se que solo será temporal. Me dirigo con rapidez hacia los enemigos, asestando un golpe de espada al de las dagas. Noto como cae al suelo y rápidamente busco al otro. No lo veo por ninguna parte, pero cuando me doy cuenta ha cogido a su compañero y ha saltado a la ventana empezando así a flotar por el cielo.  
Pretenden escapar.  
-Como si os lo fuera a permitir -Digo. Acto y seguido salto a una de las ventanas quedándome en pie en la repisa. Concentro toda mi energia en la espada, noto como llega toda la fuente de poder, abro los ojos para apuntar al enemigo y al momento siento que ya estoy preparado para dar mi golpe final.

-Balalark... SAIKA -Grito y de mi espada sale disparado un rayo eléctrico dando de lleno al enemigo. Veo como desaparece. Lo conseguí. He acabado con ellos. Hasta ahora pocas veces había conseguido dominar por completo esta técnica. Pero en el momento crucial no me había fallado.  
Es tal la cantidad de energía que he usado que me siento exhausto. Noto como mi equipo Dijin desaparece y doy de bruces contra el suelo. Tal y como suponía después de usar el Dijin mi dolor incrementa. Me cuesta respirar y el hecho de moverme me resulta casi imposible. Me giro como puedo y veo a Ja'far. Sigue tirado en el suelo, pero esta vez no mira a nada. Su cara esta pegada en el suelo que a su vez esta lleno de sangre. Su pelo blanco esta manchado de rojo y su cuerpo no se mueve. No se mueve en lo mas mínimo. Tampoco se si respira. Me siento desesperado por socorrerlo. Obligo a mi cuerpo a moverse pero no obedece, debo haberme quedado casi sin Magoi.  
Consigo arrastrarme algo con la mano libre que me queda, la otra presiona la herida de las costillas. Mi vista se emborrona pero no desvío la mirada de Ja'far. ¿Porque ha tenido que pasar esto? Justo ahora que había le había conseguido...  
Noto como brotan las lagrimas, me siento impotente, me odio a mi mismo, soy lo peor. Por un momento recuerdo los múltiples sermones que me hecha Ja'far cuando no hago lo que debo. Deseo con toda mi alma que se ponga de pie y me diga lo patético que soy, que me sermonee como siempre lo hace y me obligue a cumplir mis obligaciones. Pero no, solo veo su frágil cuerpo tirado en el suelo.  
Ya casi le alcanzo con mi mano pero noto como se me cierran los ojos, como me quedo sin energía Intento resistir lo máximo que puedo, aguantaré, no puedo caer ahora.  
-Ja...far... -Estiro el brazo como si fuera lo ultimo que hiciera y justo en ese momento vislumbro en la lejanía a Hinahoho y a Drakon, entre mucha otra gente, correr hacia nosotros dando gritos y alarmas a la multitud.  
-Gracias al cielo... -Y solo en ese momento me doy por vencido y dejo vencer al cansancio y al dolor sobre mi. Ahora que están ellos aquí todo irá bien. Se me cierran los ojos, y cuando dejo caer mi mano, lo ultimo que noto es que cae encima de la de Ja'far y empleo mis últimas fuerzas en sujetar su mano y desear que cuando vuelva a abrir los ojos, Ja'far este a mi lado malhumorado, gritándome como de costumbre, que me he dormido.

Me siento ligero, aliviado y en paz. Si esto es el cielo me gustaría permanecer así siempre. Sin preocupaciones ni malentendidos. Sin guerras ni dolor. Solo silencio y paz. Pero, espera. Si solo hay silencio y paz no puede ser el cielo. En el cielo tendrían que estar mis seres queridos, a las personas que mas quiero, tendría que estar Ja'far. Es verdad, Ja'far.  
Ja'far estaba en el suelo, con toda aquella sangre... estaba muerto...  
-JA'FAR! -Grito a la vez que doy un sobre salto en la cama. El cielo en donde estaba descansando había decidido traerme a la dura realidad. Mi respiración es acelerada y estoy empapado en sudor. Noto el dolor punzante de la herida lo cual me hace encogerme.  
Parece que estoy en mi habitación, grande y luminosa.  
-¡Joven Sinbad! -Grita una sirvienta que se acerca corriendo. En la mano lleva un paño con agua fresca que dispone a ponerme en la frente. Intento apartarla pero descubro que apenas tengo fuerzas.  
-¿Donde está Ja'far? -Pregunto con insistencia.  
-Debería descansar, no esta en condiciones para tener esos sobresaltos. -Me dice la sirvienta en tono preocupado.  
-¡NO ME IMPORTA MI CONDICIÓN ¿Y JA'FAR? ¿DONDE SE ENCUENTRA? -Mis gritos hacen voz de alarma y gente entra al dormitorio. La expresión de la sirvienta se vuelve fría y dura.  
-No me deja mas opción. - Y de su mano sale un Magoi que al entrar en contacto conmigo me deja sin fuerza dejándome así como un dócil animal indefenso.  
Pues al final no resultaba ser una simple criada.  
Mientras noto como me vuelven a tumbar en la cama, oigo entrar a Hinahoho, y digo oigo porque el oído es lo único que me queda activo. Pregunta sobre mi estado, habla con las sirvientas y sorprendente mente hace bromas acerca de mi. Pero nadie contesta a mi pregunta, nadie me dice como esta Ja'far. Seguro que esta muy mal. Su pequeño cuerpo estará luchando contra la muerte. Mierda, mi cabeza no para de darle vueltas. Intento moverme pero mi cuerpo no me hace caso. Esta es la peor agonía que alguien podría sufrir. Lo mas irritante es oír a los demás hacer bromas y reír Si Ja'far no sale de esta les haré pagar por habérmelo ocultado. Juro que... espera. ¿Que estoy diciendo? ¿Como puedo culpar a los demás si ha sido todo culpa mía?  
Al final decido resignarme con la mayor impotencia posible y el sueño no tarda mucho en hacer mella en mi.

Esta vez es una suave brisa la que me hace despertar. Lentamente abro los ojos y me quedo mirando el techo. Al rato miro la habitación No hay nadie. Solo la suave brisa que acaricia mi cara. Cuando intento moverme me doy cuenta de cuan pesado me siento. Me da la sensación de haber estado muchos días dormido. También noto mejoría en la herida, pues apenas duele mientras estoy quieto.  
Poco a poco consigo incorporarme en la cama. Me quedo embobado mirando por las ventanas y me parece pasar una eternidad hasta que nuevamente Ja'far invade mi mente de nuevo. Nadie me ha dicho nada. Solo tengo ese horrible recuerdo suyo en mi mente. No pude hacer nada, nadie me ha dicho nada. Esta claro que no ha sobrevivido.  
Noto como se me humedecen los ojos. La angustia invade mi cuerpo y no puedo hacer nada mas que cubrirme la cara con las manos y llorar en silencio. Nunca me lo perdonaré.  
-Sin... -Y se hace el milagro. Giro rápidamente la cara y le veo. Veo su frágil cuerpo de pie junto a mi cama, sujetando un paño con agua fresca entra las manos. Veo su cara de preocupación. Veo a Ja'far.  
Deja el paño en la cómoda y se acerca lentamente a la cama. Yo sigo en shock.

-Sin... ¿Porque lloras? ¿Aún te duele?  
-Ja...far... -Me mira confuso. Cuando consigo darme cuenta de que no estoy soñando le cojo del brazo y tiro de él hasta que lo rodeo con mis brazos. Ja'far hace fuerza para apartarse pero no le dejo. Poco a poco se va dando por vencido y lentamente me corresponde al abrazo. No puedo evitar seguir llorando. Hundo mi rostro en el hueco de su cuello y empiezo a hablar. -¡Pensé que habías muerto Ja'far! Nadie me decía nada de ti. Nadie contestaba a mis preguntas. De verdad que pensaba que habías muerto. -A cada palabra que decía apretaba con mas fuerza su cuerpo.  
-Sin -Su voz suena serena y calmada, lo cual me sorprende. -Si sigues apretándome así, al final si moriré ahogado. -Y hace una pequeña carcajada. Rápidamente le suelto. Nos quedamos frente a frente y su rostro se vuelve mas serio. -Yo si que pensaba que no salías de esta. ¡Has dormido una semana Sin! ¡No despertabas! ¡Incluso a veces parecía que no respirabas!  
-¡Pensaba que estabas muerto! ¡No quiero vivir si no estas tu! Yo... yo... -Desvío la mirada hacia abajo y veo su torso vendado. No puedo evitar hacer una mueca de impotencia.

-Sin... -Vuelvo a mirarle a los ojos y esta vez Ja'far me empuja contra la cama. Se coloca encima mio y me sorprende dándome un beso. -Sin, abre la boca. -Como si fuera lo mas natural del mundo le hago caso y abro la boca justo cuando la suya hace contacto con la mía Nuestras lenguas se enredan entre si, lo cual me provoca una cálida sensación que recorre mi cuerpo de arriba a abajo. Jaf'ar se aparta y nuestros alientos se chocan. Me mira muy fijamente. Hacía tiempo que no veía a Ja'far así. -Sin, no vuelvas a decir eso nunca mas. Tu si puedes vivir sin mi, yo en cambio no. Mi existencia solo tiene sentido si tu estás aquí.  
-No Ja'far, eso no es... -Y antes de que pueda acabar la frase, Ja'far me silencia con otro beso. Esta vez no me ha dejado coger aire y tengo que apartarme al poco tiempo. Ja'far esta cabreado, pero mas que cabreado diría que esta decepcionado. Enseguida me doy cuenta del porqué. -Perdóname. Perdóname por todo Ja'far -Y este comienza a llorar. -Te prometo que nunca más diré algo tan horrible. Nunca más volveré a decir algo así. -Uno mis labios contra los suyos. Los dos estamos llorando así que nos pasamos un buen rato abrazados. -De ahora en adelante me haré más fuerte y te protegeré. nunca más dejaré que pase algo así. -Digo muy seriamente. Ja'far se incorpora un poco y me mira entre lágrimas y una sonrisilla a la vez que asiente. Al ver semejante expresión no puedo controlarme más y bruscamente me abalanzo sobre el, quedando esta vez encima suyo.

-Ya no hay vuelta atrás -Le digo.  
-No, no la hay. -Contesta el.  
Con eso me bastaba para dar un paso adelante. Para llegar hasta el final. Mis labios juegan con los suyos hasta que al final se unen en un largo y apasionado beso. El me rodea con sus brazos el cuello evitando que pueda separarme. Y aunque pudiera no lo haría. Poco a poco mis labios recorren su cuello hasta llegar a la oreja, la cual decido morder con delicadeza. Ja'far suelta un gemido al cual descubro que me gusta como suena. Con sutileza llevo una de mis manos hacia su pecho acariciando lentamente su pequeño pezón. Vuelve a gemir y eso hace que me encienda mas. Busco sus labios y rápidamente vuelvo a enredar mi lengua con la suya mientras que mi mano poco a poco baja hasta su parte mas intima. Al descubrir lo duro que ya estaba me facilita las cosas. A la vez que masajeo con destreza sus partes beso sus labios. Ja'far no puede parar de gemir a la vez que dice mi nombre. Me acelero todavía mas y aprieto con mas fuerza sus partes. Poco rato después noto toda mi mano húmeda y el rostro de Ja'far rojo. Como deduzco que el ya ha acabado y yo no puedo contener mi deseo lujurioso, llevo mi mano hacia mi miembro pero justo en ese momento Ja'far me detiene.

-No, no lo hagas tu. -Me dice con una expresión lasciva. Ja'far se incorpora y se sienta encima mio. Juega de nuevo con mi lengua.  
-Ja'far... no puedo aguantar mas -le suplico. Entonces el poco a poco se agacha hasta quitarme la ropa interior. Primero empieza con las manos y poco rato después sigue con la lengua. Es tal el placer que no creo aguantar mucho. -Aparta... en tu cara no... Ja'far...  
-No me importa. -Me contesta. Y noto como toda su boca rodea mi glande. Me resulta imposible contenerme y al final acabo por venirme en su cara. Los dos respiramos de forma acelerada. Nos miramos fijamente y sin darnos cuenta ya estamos de nuevo besándonos Esta vez no me puedo conformar sencillamente con caricias, así que me vuelvo a poner encima de Ja'far y le quito su ropa interior. Estoy mucho mas encendido que antes.  
-De ahora en adelante no respondo de mis actos. -Y antes de que Ja'far pueda contestar le penetro rápidamente. Su interior esta muy prieto y descubro que me gusta, que me gusta demasiado. Ja'far me suplica que pare, pero es algo que en estos instantes no podría hacer aunque quisiera, La lujuria se ha apoderado de mi cuerpo. Me quedo quieto por un instante hasta que Ja'far me pide que siga. Doy embestidas contra su cuerpo, hago fuerza y empujo arriba y abajo sin cesar. Ja'far gime con fuera y grita mi nombre sin pausa. Silencio su voz con un beso para evitar que nos oigan, aunque creo que voy un poco tarde. Cojo a Ja'far y lo coloco encima mio, haciendo que el tenga que cabalgar encima mio. Cualquiera de las dos poses me resulta demasiado agradable, aunque noto que a él le gusta mas estar encima mio. Nuestros cuerpos chocan constantemente haciendo que quiera más y más. Finalmente lo coloco a cuatro patas volviendo así a ser yo el dominante, sujetándolo con las dos manos por sus caderas. Noto como el final esta cerca. Le aprieto con fuerza su miembro para que tenga doble placer. Los dos estamos absortos entre tanto gemido, placer y lujuria. Aviso a Ja'far para anunciarle que me voy a correr dentro suyo, el me da permiso y doy una última embestida contra el notando el máximo placer que no había sentido hasta ahora. Mi mano se humedece de nuevo y descubro que Ja'far se ha venido al mismo tiempo que yo. Separo mis partes de las de Ja'far y este cae rendido contra la cama. Al segundo caigo a su lado. Los dos estamos jadeando. Me mira fijamente y me dice:

-Te quiero Sin.  
-Te quiero Ja'far.  
Y sellamos nuestras palabras con un largo y profundo beso.

Absorto en su agradable sueño pero a la vez recuerdo, Sinbad sonreía plácidamente. Ya había oscurecido y el Rey Sinbad seguía dormido en aquella ventana. Finalmente su fiel general dio con él y se acerco rápidamente mientras gritaba su nombre a modo de bronca.  
-¡Rey Sinbad! Ya esta bien, no puedes escaparte cada dos por tres para descansar cuando te plazca. -Refunfuñaba Ja'far.  
-Ah... Eres tu Ja'far. -Decía el rey a la vez que bostezaba.  
-¿Como que "ah, eres tu Ja'far? ¡Llevo horas buscándote -El rey Sinbad esbozó una gran sonrisa. -¿Que te hace tanta gracia -Preguntaba mosqueado el joven general.  
-Es solo que recordaba...  
-¿Que recordabas que? -Ja'far no podía evitar sentir curiosidad cuando su rey sonreía de esa forma tan pícara.  
Sinbad arrastró a su fiel siervo hasta a el y le sorprendió con un beso.  
-Que recordaba nuestra primera vez -Dijo el rey sonriendo.  
-¿QUE? ¿QUE TE HAS CREÍDO? ¿COMO PUEDES DECIRLO TAN TRANQUILAMENTE? -Ja'far se había puesto colorado en un instante. -¡ SUÉLTAME PERVERTIDO!  
-¿Pervertido? Pues yo creo recordar que te gustaba mucho, es más, después de la primera repetimos al menos... ¿Tres veces? ¿Cuatro? ¿Cinco tal vez? No paramos hasta que salió el sol de madrugada -El tono de Sinbad era juguetón y travieso.  
-¡Viejo pervertido! No digas esas cosas en publico y tan a la ligera, nos podrían oír. -Se quejaba un sobresaltado Ja'far.

-Oh... ¿Entonces, quieres que te diga estas cosas en privado? -Susurró Sinbad en la oreja del otro, este a su vez no pudo evitar ponerse mas rojo todavía.  
-N-NO DIGAS ESTUPIDECES! -Tartamudeó Ja'far.  
Sinbad esbozó una sonrisa pervertida.  
-Bien, ya que insistes, prepárate esta noche -Le decía mientras besaba su rostro.  
-¡NO DECIDAS ESAS COSAS POR TI MISMO!  
-Si, si. También te tocaré ahí que tanto te gusta -Decía entre risas y burlas Sinbad.  
Y así es como un recuerdo tan agridulce en un atardecer tan calmado, hizo añorar los viejos tiempos al joven Rey que... quien sabe, quizás repetiría de nuevo aquella misma noche.

**POR FIN HE ACABADO 3 Espero que os haya gustado mucho, me ha costado MUCHÍSIMO ESCRIBIR EL FINAL, me daba penita acabar ;3; pero si os ha gustado, habrá valido la pena 3 Los próximos que escribiré serán mas alegres y de otras parejas (aunque tengo intención de hacer mas de estos dos, son un amos) Quiero escribir uno de Morgiana x Alibaba, son una pareja demasiado mona ;_; 3 Si tenéis alguna petición no dudéis en escribirmela, yo encantada acepto sugerencias :3 **

**Pues nada, HASTA EL PRÓXIMO FANFIC 3**

**GRACIAS DE TODO CORAZÓN POR TODAS LAS QUE LO HABÉIS LEÍDO Y COMENTADO APOYÁNDOME PARA SEGUIR ;3; Y gracias de todo corazón a mi jafarsito -o- QUE GANAS TENGO DE HACER EL COSPLAY DE SINNNNNNNNNNN 3**

**Por cierto: Soy cosplayer :3 Aquí tenéis mi pagina: pages/Yuna-Langley-Cosplay/522213657790305 O poned en Facebook Yuna Langley Cosplay :3 **

**GRACIAS POR TODO, HASTA LA PRÓXIMA ^^ 3**


End file.
